The Prisoner
The Prisoner is the seventh episode of Canary Season 3 and the 27th episode overall. Summary THE ARGUS SIEGE- Oliver and Laurel's impromptu wedding is interrupted. As a confused and increasingly erratic Kara Dru-Zod raids the ARGUS base in Chicago, Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Nyssa al Ghul and John Diggle attempt to stop her from destroying the organization completely in her search for answers. Elsewhere, Tommy Merlyn discovers the truth behind Maxwell Lord and his change of heart. As the Dark Side Company's influence continues to expand, Gordon Godfrey calls a meeting with Oliver and Laurel to propose a merger with the newly-recreated Queen Consolidated. Main Cast * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary & Laurel Lance (Earth 2)/Black Siren * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Melissa Benoist as Kara Dru-Zod/Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance * Zachary Quinto as Dru-Zod * Deborah Ann Well as Andrea Beaumont * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Crystal Reed as Sofia Falcone * with Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne/Batman * and Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Special Guest Stars * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen * Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter/Darkseid * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heatwave * Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen * Nick Zano as Nate Heywood/Steel * Paul Blackthorne as Larry Lance * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom * with Richard Armitage as Steve Trevor * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/ATOM * and John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Darkseid Recurring Cast * Ben Mendelsohn as Richard Dragon * Sam Witwer as Darkseid * Lindsay Hartley as Mad Harriet * Emma Rigby as Mina Murray * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter/Cupid * Nanzeen Contractor as Lashina * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Ali Larter as Granny Goodness * Kenneth Choi as Gordon Godfrey * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * with Michael Shanks as Orion * and Christopher Meloni as Maxwell Lord Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Darkseid, Desaad, Gordon Godfrey, Granny Goodness, Mad Harriet, Mina Murray * The first two seasons of ''Legends of Tomorrow ''have occurred at this point in the timeline. Two years have passed for the Waverider crew, though from the perspectives of our protagonists it has only been six months. Interestingly, it seems the Waverider happened to exit the Temporal Zone in the original timeline. That or Gideon was unable to detect timeline changes on that large a scale. Rip explains this when he refers to The Convergence as "cement which takes time to set", implying Amara's reality-warping abilities are not as absolute or instantaneous as those of God. Revelations *The Apokaliptians are aware of the Waverider Crew's exploits throughout time. *This episode contains the first explicit mention of Laurel's murder in the original timeline, which had been alluded to by both Desaad and Orion in previous episodes. This accounts for Sara's shock at seeing Laurel alive, well, and married/pregnant. Music Gallery Rip Hunter Arthur Darvill and Sara Lance Caity Lotz.jpg AR403B_0048b.jpg ArrowMonkeyLaurelOliver1b.jpg Screen-shot-2016-01-02-at-10.21.32-AM.png image-5.jpeg Arrow-402-7.png arrow-season-4-spoilers-2.jpg S4-E17-Laurel-Oliver-and-John.jpg husfhfgf.jpg 2889b83614a9678e122afad2391f479a.jpg scnet_arrow5x08_1447.jpg 337471d1291154803-ali-larter-resident-evil-afterlife-720p-screencaps-23.jpg Sylar. V192261803 .jpg kara compassion.jpg ot talia civvy clothes.png Category:Canary Episodes Category:Canary Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Crossover episodes Category:Episodes set in Star City Category:Episodes set in Central City Category:Episodes set in Chicago Category:Episodes set in April 2017 Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Convergence Episodes Category:Arc: Darkseid Category:Arc: Canary Cry Category:Arc: Baby Queen